


Breakfast in Bed

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: 200 word Drarry prompt for the DRARRY : fanfiction and fanart FB group





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/28439485328/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

“Rise and shine sleepyhead.” Draco’s voice was far too cheery as he threw back the heavy curtains. Harry groaned and attempted to bury his head under the covers as the too bright sunlight assaulted his eyes.

“I hate you, you do know that!” Harry grumbled, his complaint muffled by the mound of blankets he was huddled under.

“No you don’t, you love me now sit up, I made you breakfast.” Harry’s groan was more audible this time, images of their previously destroyed kitchen coming to mind.

“We’ve only just finished having the kitchen remodelled after you blew up the last one Draco”

“Don’t be facetious Potter, even I can manage tea and toast.” Draco held the tray out of Harry’s reach. Leaning over Draco gave his grumpy, slightly hungover boyfriend a kiss and placed the breakfast tray across his knees. "I love you."

The tray contained coffee and orange juice, but what was spreading a silly grin over Harry’s face was the single slice of toast in the middle of the plate. Draco had cut a heart shape out of the bread and cooked an egg in the middle and the heart shape was smeared with Harry’s favourite strawberry jam.


End file.
